From EP 1 280 675 B1, a sealing arrangement for motor vehicle panes for the lower region of a motor vehicle windshield is known that is sealingly latched by means of a mounting rail with a water box cover and that the mounting rail has a seal that is arranged between the bottom edge of the pane and the upper edge of the water box cover and locks with its external surfaces substantially flush. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage that very small production tolerances are permitted for functional latching and functional sealing.